After School Sessions
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: After the students leave Viridian Academy for the day, Prof. Delia and student Daisy Waterflower decide to have some alone time. They soon discover that local news reporter and snitch Alexa Pansy is hiding in the closet. What will happen next? Read to find out. Contains lemon.


**Happy Halloween, midnightrebellion86 here.**

**To my Traveling Worlds audience, I have a special Halloween present for you. I figure since I'm not updating that story as much, you deserve something. I warn you, this contains a lemon. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Enjoy.**

It was a sunny day in Viridian City. The pokemon in the surrounding areas were either flying in flocks, running around in the grass or swimming in the nearby body of water. in the city stood one building. Viridian Acadamy. School had just ended and all the students were gone. In one classroom, there was a teacher with brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She had her hair tied in a bun. She was wearing a black long sleeved button down blouse, a white skirt and white high heels. This was Prof. Delia, a gardening teacher.

There was a knock on the door. Prof. Delia got up from where she was sitting and made her way to the door and opened it up. Standing on the other side of the door was a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails. She had green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt and a black tie, a red short plaid skirt and black heels. This was Viridian Acadamy student Daisy Waterflower. The two had been secretly dating for the past three months.

"Hey baby, come on in." Prof. Delia said seductively.

"My pleasure." Daisy said.

The student entered the classroom and Prof. Delia shut the door behind her. Just when the door shut, There was a bumping sound that came from the closet. This startled Prof. Delia and Daisy.

"What the hell was that?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Prof. Delia said angerly.

The professor made her way to the closet and opened the door. Standing in the closet was a fresh faced girl with a unique hair style. She had green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a blue blouse and light brown tight skinny jeans. She was holding a camcorder in her hands. This was Viridian City's snitch/sleazy news reporter, Alexa Pansy.

"What the fuck are you doing in my classroom?" Prof. Delia asked angerly.

"Um I-I was going to interview y-you." Alexa stuttered.

"Bullshit." Prof. Delia said. "Get out here now."

Prof. Delia grabbed the news reporter and yanked her out of the closet. She dragged the frightened news reporter and bent her over the desk. Daisy took the camera and placed it onto one of the desks and hit the record button.

"Please, don't hurt me." Alexa begged.

"Shut up bitch." Prof. Delia said. "I don't take too kindly to snitchy sleazes like you sneaking into my classroom. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Deliia grabbed the belt that Alexa was wearing and took it off. She pulled down Alexa's pants, revealing silk sky blue panties underneath.

"Look at that ass." Prof. Delia said. "Daisy, come here and check this out."

The school girl came over and put a hand on Alexa's ass.

"It sure is one fine ass." Daisy said. "I think she needs to be whipped into submission."

"I think you're right." Prof. Delia said. "Take her panties off."

Daisy took the silk blue panties off, revealing Alexa's bare ass.

"Hold her hands in place." Prof. Delia instructed.

Daisy complied and held Alexa's hand in place, so that she couldn't push away. Prof. Delia took Alexa's belt and began whipping her in the ass with it. After a few whacks, Alexa began to whimper.

"Ow, please I won't do it again." Alexa said.

Prof. Delia grabbed the news reporter by the neck.

"Did I say you could talk, sleaze?" Pfof. Delia asked. "Now shut up and take your punishment."

Prof. Delia whacked the news reporter a few more times. Alexa's whimpers turned into moans of pleasure.

"More, more more." Alexa moaned.

"I think you broke her." Daisy said.

"I think she needs a few more hits." Prof. Delia said.

The professor hit the news reporter a few more times, causing the girl to moan a bit louder.

"Oh yes. Oh yes." Alexa moaned.

The professor stopped what she was doing and lifted the reporter off the desk and met her gaze face to face.

"Are you going to be a good little news reporter now?" Prof. Delia asked.

"Yes." Alexa said.

"Yes what?" Prof. Delia asked.

"Yes mistress." Alexa replied.

"Good girl." Prof. Delia said. "Now bend back over that desk."

The news reporter obeyed without hesitation.

"Now, here's a little rewards." Prof. Delia said.

The professor buried her face into Alexa's sacred region and began rolling her tongue on the folds counter clockwise. This caused the news reporter to moan loudly.

"Yes, that feels good." Alexa moaned.

The professor took a finger and stuck it inside of Alexa, causing the reporter to gasp and moan. Meanwhile, Daisy was getting turned on and was touching herself down there through her skirt. The professor slowly kept pumping her finger in and out of Alexa,

"You like that, don't you?" Prof. Delia asked.

"Yes mistress, I like it." Alexa moaned.

Daisy walked over and hopped onto the desk. She hiked up her skirt and removed her black thong. She then motioned for Alexa to lick her down there while the professor continued what she was doing. Alexa obeyed and began licking and sucking on Daisy's sacred region. Daisy and Alexa were moaning at the same time, causing Prof. Delia to get turned on. Delia used her free had and began rubbing her own sacred region. Delia next put an extra finger inside of Alexa's sacred region and began pumping in and out faster.

"OH MISTRESS! OH MISTRESS!" Alexa moaned loudly.

Delia pumped her fingers in and out several more times, causing Alexa's inner sacred region to clamp down on her fingers. Alexa released her region's waters all over Delia's fingers and onto the floor. Alexa did the same thing to Daisy, causing the blond schoolgirl to flood the reporter's face with her sacred waters. Both girls were panting heavily from their releases.

"Okay you two, now it's my turn." Prof. Delia said. "Sleaze, I want you to eat my ass. Daisy, I want you to eat at my seafood bar."

Delia bent over one of the desks and spread her legs apart. She removed her skirt ad green silky panties. Alexa immediately went for Delia ass, while Daisy crawled under the table and put her face in Delia's seafood bar. Alexa jammed her tongue in and out of Delia's ass while Daisy was sucking and licking Delia's all you can eat seafood buffet. Prof. Delia was moaning loudly and quivering from the double pleasure she was feeling. Both Alexa and Daisy jammed two fingers in their respective areas of Delia's sacred region. The fingers pumped in and out of the professor at a very fast pace nonstop. Delia was literally screaming in pleasure now. a few seconds later, she clamped down on Daisy's fingers and released her juices all over her face and fingers. The girls pulled their fingers out off Delia and tasted it. Once Delia caught her breath, she and the other two put their bottoms back on.

"Gastly, you can make the school disappear now." Delia said.

"Got it." Gastly said.

The school faded into nothing and the three were back in a pokemon center. Quincy was sitting on a chair smiling at what he saw.

"Did you like your present, sweetie?" Delia asked.

"I loved it." Quincy said.

"Then come over here and wear us out some more." Daisy said.

**That's it for the Halloween present. I hope you like it.**

**Bye for now.**


End file.
